Su amigo o su hermano
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Una chica, dos opciones -su amigo o su hermano-, una decisión. Un secreto que les concierne a los tres. Una jornada en la Colina de la Verdad que nunca olvidarán. Dybbuck/Philippa/John. ¿Quiéres saber más? Atrévete a leerlo. INCESTO. ·HIATUS·
1. La Chica

Hola!

Antes que nada he de decir que de este miércoles o jueves no pasa: actualizaré Ángeles o Demonios, a ver si recupero ya el archivo. Y si queréis también nuevos capítulos de La Reina y la Princesa, en fin… dejadme algún review, porfi.

Mientras tanto, os dejo otro fic sobre los mellizos de la serie de LHDLL; no tendrá más de tres o cuatro capítulos. Esta vez no hay spoilers ni nada parecido, porque se sale completamente del argumento del libro. Aunque es como después del tercer libro, es una especie de mundo alternativo porque la madre aún está con ellos. Es un Dybbuck/Philippa/John. Bueno… dejo que lo leáis.

**INSERTAR LINEA DE SEPARACIÓN**

Layla entró en la habitación de su hija menor, a sabiendas de que los mellizos estarían allí. Hacía un tiempo que los dos habían renunciado a reunirse en la habitación de John, dado el desorden de este. Layla observó a John, leyendo un libro en la cama de su hermana; y a Philippa, peinándose cuidadosamente su larga melena pelirroja frente a un espejo que le permitía admirar el vestido que llevaba puesto. Los mellizos levantaron la vista al oírla entrar y le dedicaron sus más inocentes y falsas sonrisas. Layla frunció el ceño, desconfiada:

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo alzando una ceja.- ¿Estáis haciendo lo que os he dicho?

-Claro mamá.-dijeron los dos al unísono, mirándola con caras de corderitos degollados.

-Hmmm… bien.-musitó la mujer, sin creer del todo lo que sus hijos decían.- Dybbuck está abajo. Le he preguntado qué quería, y me ha dicho que ya habíais quedado.-Layla les miró inquisitivamente.

-Oh, sí, se nos olvidó advertirte. Vamos a ir con él a la biblioteca; necesita un libro sobre cuidado de serpientes y quiere que le ayudemos a buscarlo.-Philippa sonrió inocentemente.- Podemos ir con él de todas formas, ¿verdad?

Layla, por toda respuesta, suspiró y salió de la habitación, añadiendo mientras cerraba la puerta:

-De acuerdo, yo me iré con vuestro padre un momento a hacer una cosa, no tardaré. Portaos bien.-tras lo que recibió un "sí" por parte de los dos.

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y divertida cuando su madre desapareció de escena.

-Qué rápida improvisación, hermanita.-observó John apreciativamente, levantándose de un golpe.

-Sí, pero o la memoria me falla, o no hemos quedado con Buck hoy.-replicó su hermana menor, dejando el cepillo en la mesilla.

-Me ha llamado hace unos minutos. Te lo iba a decir, pero oímos a mamá subir las escaleras y tuvimos que empezar a fingir.-respondió él.- En realidad no ha dicho nada sobre lo que quería.

John se encogió de hombros e iba a seguir hablando cuando su hermana se puso el índice sobre los labios y entreabrió la puerta, echando un rápido vistazo. Se oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba, y los pasos de un muchacho empezaron a sonar. Philippa sonrió levemente:

-Vamos, ya se han ido. Tenemos poco tiempo, recuerda que han dicho que no tardarían.-murmuró.

John asintió y bajó las escaleras tras su hermana menor. Dybbuck estaba parado frente a la puerta, golpeando con el pie en el suelo impacientemente.

-Vaya, ya era hora.-masculló al verlos llegar, fijando su mirada primero en el libro que John aún llevaba en la mano y luego en el vestido de Philippa.

Los mellizos gruñeron levemente. John tiró el libro al sofá y Philippa se agachó y se desarremangó los vaqueros que escondía estratégicamente bajo su vestido. En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Dybbuck se echó a un lado, sobresaltado.

La madre de los mellizos había vuelto, acompañada de su marido. Miró a sus hijos y al muchacho con sorpresa apenas disimulada. Les habían pillado. Los mellizos se miraron y acudieron al plan de emergencia.

-Phil, ¿qué haces con unos vaqueros debajo del vestido?-inquirió Layla con desconfianza. Esa sólo era una de las cosas que quería preguntar.

John se interpuso en su camino antes de que llegara hasta su hermana:

-Ah, es que hace frío fuera.-indicó apresuradamente, mientras Philippa se deshacía del vestido rápidamente por la cabeza y lo tiraba junto al libro de John.- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Creo que eso sería llevar demasiada ropa. Sí, el vestido sobra.-John cubrió a su hermana un instante más hasta que ella empujó a Dybbuck a fuera.- Bien, nos vamos a la biblioteca, volveremos en unas horas, ¿eh?

Y John salió con rapidez, cerrando la puerta bruscamente ante las narices de Layla, que miró a su marido con una breve sonrisilla:

-¿Sabes qué? Sé que me han engañado, pero lo ha hecho tan bien, que lo pasaré por alto.-Edward se encogió de hombros, también sonriente.

Fuera, Philippa se recolocó tranquilamente la camiseta que llevaba bajo el vestido y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

-Gracias John.-agradeció con serenidad.

Él sacudió la cabeza y Dybbuck les miró alucinado:

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso?-quiso saber.- El libro, el vestido, el follón con prisa… y ¿la biblioteca?

-A nuestra madre le gusta que Phil lleve vestidos y que yo lea.-respondió John.- Y como sabemos que si fingimos hacerlo estará más contenta… además, si no, seguramente no nos habría dejado salir.

-Y lo de la biblioteca era sólo una excusa.-terminó Philippa.- Si alguien te pregunta, estamos allí buscando un libro de serpientes.

-Bien, muy interesantes vuestras extrañas explicaciones.-bufó Dybbuck, y añadió.- Ah, Phil, tu excusa fallaba en el hecho de que no necesito ningún libro de serpientes. Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre ellas.-dijo orgullosamente.

-Ya, pero eso nuestra madre no lo sabe.-Philippa sonrió.- ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

-Ahora lo veréis.-respondió Dybbuck; los mellizos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.- Y no hagáis eso a mis espaldas, me da escalofríos.

Estuvieron andando un rato en silencio, hasta que Dybbuck se volvió de pronto hacia Philippa y le preguntó:

-¿Y a ti cómo es que no te gustan los vestidos? Creía que a todas las chicas les gustan los vestidos.

-Tiendes a englobarlo todo.-rió ella.- No todas las chicas son iguales. Y por favor, no hables de mí como si fuera un bicho raro. Al fin de al cabo, me gusta el rosa, en compensación, ¿no?

-No eres como las demás.-replicó Dybbuck, tozudamente.- Si lo fueras, no vendrías con nosotros.-Philippa alzó las cejas con aire burlón.- Estarías con todas esas tontas que se ríen de cualquier estupidez y que tienen el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez. Pero eso sí, que no se te ocurra vestir de rosa si vienes conmigo. El rosa me da arcadas.

-¡Oh, cuánto honor!-se burló Philippa.- Que no se preocupe el amable caballero, que nunca jamás osaría vestir de rosa en vuestra presencia.

John soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo:

-Te lo dije, Buck.-le recordó.- Por mucho que te esfuerces, ella siempre gana.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco mientras Philippa sonreía victoriosa. Dybbuck les llevó hasta una cafetería cercana. Les sentaron en una mesa de tres junto al ventanal. Una mujer mayor se les acercó a tomar nota:

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Unos niños solos. Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres, queridos?

Dybbuck puso un gesto furioso e iba a decir alguna de sus burradas, pero John le hizo un gesto para que callara y dejó que su hermana respondiese:

-Buenas tardes, señora.-Philippa sonrió amigablemente y se quitó las gafas de concha, dejándolas sobre la mesa, para que la mujer se encontrara directamente con su mirada verde-azulada.- No se preocupe, no estamos solos. Nuestros padres están allí cerca, haciendo unas compras. Volverán en un rato, y mientras nos han dicho que nos quedemos aquí a tomar algo.-la joven puso su mirada más convincente y alegre.

La anciana se quedó prendada de aquella mirada. No sabía por qué, la atraía, y quería confiar en ella:

-Oh, de acuerdo, queriditos míos.-sonrió afablemente.- Volveré dentro de un momento a tomaros nota, ¿de acuerdo?-observó con una sonrisa más amplia aún a Philippa y añadió cariñosamente.- Qué pelo más bonito tienes, querida. ¡Y que facciones tan finas! Estos muchachos estarán encantados de tenerte a su lado.-la mujer les guiñó un ojo y se fue a atender a otra mesa.

-Maldita vieja.-gruñó Dybbuck en cuanto se fue.- Será mejor que no meta las narices donde no la llaman.

-Eres muy desagradable, Buck.-replicó Philippa, frunciendo el ceño mientras jugueteaba con sus gafas, que aún no tenía ganas de ponerse: le daba la sensación de que ya no las necesitaba y veía perfectamente sin ellas.

Dybbuck no respondió. No le parecía adecuado insultar a la joven estando su hermano delante, aunque en ese instante, nada le habría apetecido más, y una de las razones era que tenía el horrible presentimiento de que estaba enamorado de ella. Hasta que se encontró con su mirada. Dybbuck se fijó bien en ella. _"¿Eran sus ojos de ese color antes?"_, se preguntó, _"Los cristales de esas gafas impedían que se vieran bien. De todas formas, son hermosos."_. El muchacho estuvo a punto de pegar un puñetazo en la mesa al darse cuenta de que acababa de pensar que los ojos de Philippa eran hermosos. Por suerte, John le distrajo:

-Oye, ¿y por qué estábamos aquí?-preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!-musitó el muchacho, recuperando su aplomo.- Bien, quería proponeros un plan para el sábado; es decir, pasado mañana.

-¿Para eso no podías haber llamado?-sonrió Philippa.

-No pongas en duda su inteligencia aún, Phil.-replicó su hermano, con una leve sonrisilla.- Déjale que se defienda, al menos.

-No podía llamaros.-explicó Dybbuck, fulminándolos con la mirada.- Porque no es un plan cualquiera, y si alguien hubiera captado nuestra conversación, todo habría acabado. ¿Lo habéis entendido ya?-añadió hirientemente.

-Muy bien.-aceptó John.- Y ahora, ¿cuál es ese plan?

-¿Sabéis lo que es la Colina de la Verdad?-inquirió el muchacho, recibiendo negativas.- Me lo imaginaba. No os han explicado nada.-gruñó.- Veamos… la Colina de la Verdad es un lugar hechizado con magia djinn, que responde sí o no con veracidad a cualquier pregunta que se le haga; y si considera digno hacerlo, incluso del futuro. El único problema es que es bastante peligroso, pero yo sé una forma de llegar completamente segura, y luego ya sólo tendremos que preocuparnos de cuidarnos las espaldas mientras hacemos las preguntas.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir a la Colina de la Verdad?-inquirió John.

-…-Dybbuck dudó, golpeando ligeramente con un pie en el suelo por el nerviosismo.- Podríamos saber más sobre Iblis y lo que pretende hacer. Incluso, con un poco de suerte, dónde está.

-Está bien, es una buena idea.-asintió John.- Supongo que no perderemos nada intentándolo, ¿verdad?

-Nada, salvo la vida.-intervino Philippa, mirándoles preocupada.- Francamente, es una locura.

Dybbuck se revolvió en la silla. Contaba con la inteligencia de Philippa y la concentración de John, y si ella no iba, no conseguiría ninguna de las dos cosas; en realidad, dudaba siquiera de que entonces tuviera la presencia de John. Miró al joven, esperando que convenciera a su hermana menor:

-Tal vez sea una locura, pero nuestros otros planes también lo eran y ni una sola vez te has echado atrás.-dijo John cuidadosamente, intentando mostrar en sus ojos ternura y confianza mientras ocultaba aquel amor secreto hacia ella que nadie debía saber.- Buck tiene una ruta segura.-y al ver que ella, aunque reticente, iba a aceptar, añadió alegremente.- Y de todas formas, la vida no es tan importante, ¿no? Creo que podemos pasar sin ella.

Philippa bufó levemente y sonrió:

-Muy bien, como queráis.-terminó.- Pero lo que ocurra es culpa vuestra, recordadlo.-aseguró, guardando las gafas.

La joven sintió que le vibraba el bolsillo y cogió el móvil tranquilamente. Tras escuchar un momento lo que la otra persona le decía, asintió con la cabeza agitadamente como si la pudieran ver, apuntó algo en un papel rápidamente, y murmuró unas palabras antes de colgar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió John, presintiendo que algo iba mal.

-Me tengo que ir.-respondió Philippa, levantándose bruscamente con una máscara de hielo por rostro.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-insistió su hermano.

-Por nada que os importe lo más mínimo.-replicó la joven con tono dolido, alejándose ya de ellos.

John la observó y miró a Dybbuck, mascullando algo como que tenía que ver qué demonios le ocurría. El muchacho se levantó, salió de la cafetería, y agarró a su hermana del brazo junto a la puerta, antes que se marchara. Estuvo unos minutos hablando con ella en voz baja, aunque su hermana apartara la cara para no verle; y al terminar, John la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla, musitando algo. Philippa asintió lentamente, soltándose con suavidad de él y marchándose agitadamente. John la observó hasta que desapareció, y finalmente volvió a la cafetería, sentándose junto al muchacho de nuevo.

Dybbuck les había estado observando con atención todo el tiempo, y le había parecido captar en su mirada el mismo brillo que suponía que tenía la suya, y que le había permitido desentrañar su significado: amor. Pero no un amor fraternal como él había imaginado al principio, sino el amor que él mismo sentía: el amor que siente un hombre por una mujer. Aquello le pareció asqueroso, morbosamente fascinante, y tierno; todo al mismo tiempo. Pero sobre todo, espantosamente real. Dybbuck creía recordar que había una palabra para eso… pero no le vino a la mente hasta que John levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos: incesto. Eso era.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, entre asqueado y celoso, pues al fin de al cabo John pasaba mucho más tiempo con Philippa que él y tenía más oportunidades, quiso saber:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Su mejor amiga ha tenido un accidente y está en el hospital.-respondió él.- Ha ido a verla.

-¿Y para eso tanto teatro?-se burló Dybbuck.- Es como una telenovela. Por favor, si hasta ha fingido que se iba a echar a llorar.

-Es que no estaba fingiendo.-puntualizó John, mirándole de una forma que le hizo sentir cruel.- Además, a Phil le afectan mucho estas cosas.

Dybbuck lo dejó pasar con un gesto de mano, fingiendo aún que no le importaba lo más mínimo, aunque se empezaba a sentir mal por lo insensible que era. Su subconsciente se dio cuenta de que John la comprendía mejor y se la merecía más que él, pero Dybbuck olvidó ese pensamiento con rapidez, e hizo la pregunta que le quemaba en la lengua desde hacía un rato:

-¿Tu hermana tenía los ojos de ese color? No me había fijado nunca.

-Sí, sus ojos siempre han sido de ese color.-replicó John, alzando las cejas.- Es lo único que tenemos igual.

Dybbuck miró los ojos de su amigo atentamente, y observó que tenía razón. Sus ojos también eran verde-azulados, de un tono prácticamente idéntico. Decidió atacar ya el tema que le había estado rondando por la cabeza:

-No creas que no he visto la forma en que mirabas a tu hermana. Porque es tu hermana.-recalcó.

-Sí, ya sé que es mi hermana.-suspiró él, mirándolo sospechosamente.- ¿Y de qué forma la he mirado?

-Como si…-Dybbuck sonrió cruelmente.- Como si estuvieras enamorado de ella.

John no pudo evitar dar un respingo. _"¿Cómo lo sabe?"_, exclamó para sí. Pero en voz alta dijo, intentando que no se notara el pensamiento que le había cruzado por la mente:

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esa estupidez? Vamos, es imposible que esté enamorado de mi propia hermana. ¡Qué estupidez!-intentó reír, pero su risa sonó muy falsa.

-No puedes mentirme.-dijo Dybbuck.- Sé que es cierto, deja de intentar engañarme.

John le miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo estaba tan seguro. Y vio en su mirada la respuesta. Casi atragantándose al hablar, exclamó:

-¡Tú también estás enamorado de ella!

-¿También?-inquirió el muchacho, sonriente.

Y John comprendió que había metido la pata, y tendría que pagar por ello. Se le había escapado importante información. Miró a su alrededor. La cafetería se había llenado hacía rato, así que la anciana estaba tan ocupada que tardaría horas en ir a tomarles nota si no lo pedían. Y había tanto ruido que era poco probable que le oyeran. Bajando considerablemente la voz, por si acaso, murmuró:

-De acuerdo, has acertado. ¡Pero tú también estás enamorado de ella!-insistió nerviosamente.

-Ya, ya…-gruñó él.- ¡Pero no es mi hermana! ¿En que estabas pensando? Es… realmente estúpido.

-¡En nada, no estaba pensando en nada!-replicó John.- ¿Es que te crees que yo he elegido esto?

-Pues de todas formas, olvídalo.-masculló Dybbuck.- No tienes ninguna oportunidad; si se lo dices te tendrá verdadero asco. Así que déjamela a mí, estoy seguro de que le gusto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-exclamó John, ofendido, subiendo el tono de pronto.- No me lo creo. Incluso yo tengo más oportunidades que tú. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que me tenga asco sólo para salvarla de las garras de semejante sujeto.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, John! Su amigo o su hermano, ¿a quién crees que elegirá?-Dybbuck se enfureció tanto como él.- Y si tan seguro estás de que lo conseguirás, mañana quedamos de nuevo aquí y se lo contamos todo, ¿eh? ¿O es que no te atreves?

-¡Claro que me atrevo!-John no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba.

-Perfecto.-se burló el muchacho.- Pero de todas formas me elegirá a mí.

John se levantó y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Hasta mañana!-exclamó riendo Dybbuck.

John le ignoró y fue a su casa. Tenía que ver a su hermana.


	2. Tregua nocturna

Hola!

Os dejo otro cap de este fic, seguidito, ¿eh?

* * *

><p>John llegó a casa una hora después de que su hermana se hubiera marchado al hospital. Encontró una nota en la puerta, por dentro:<p>

"Edward y yo hemos ido a ver a unos amigos. Volveremos tarde, no nos esperéis despiertos. Besos, Layla.".

John suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su hermana, al descubrir lo cansado que estaba. Encendió la televisión y se entretuvo hasta que se acabaron los programas buenos, y la apagó, aburrido.

Entonces reparó en que el vestido que su hermana había tirado apresuradamente al sofá aquella tarde no estaba. Su madre se lo habría llevado a su habitación. Miró el libro que estaba junto al vestido; su madre lo había colocado en la mesilla.

Lo observó unos minutos, entre fascinación y desagrado, y decidió cogerlo cuidadosamente por una esquina. Dudó, y acabó rindiéndose. Con un suspiro de aburrimiento, lo abrió lentamente y empezó a leer…

Horas después, la puerta se abrió, y Philippa apareció arrastrando los pies con desgana, mirando al suelo. John volvió a dejar el libro en la mesilla y se levantó:

-¿Phil?-dijo suavemente.

Su hermana levantó la vista y le miró un instante… antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y enterrar la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo está ella?-le preguntó John, acariciándola el cabello pelirrojo e instándola a sentarse en el sofá.

-Ahora mejor.-susurró la joven, sentándose y permitiendo que su hermano se apartara, aunque impidiéndole que le soltara las manos.

-¿Y tú, Phil?-inquirió serenamente, apretando su mano con suavidad y mirándola a los ojos, por lo que se dio cuenta de que aún no se había vuelto a poner las gafas.- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien.-Philippa inspiró hondo y le miró.- Sé que es una tontería, siento haberme puesto así.

John apoyó la mano en la mejilla de su hermana y siguió el rastro de sus lágrimas con los dedos. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y la obligó a apoyarse en su pecho.

-No importa.-respondió.

Philippa intentó darle a su sonrisa un toque de alegría, y casi lo consiguió. John la rodeó la cintura con el brazo y miró el reloj: eran ya las nueve.

-Phil.-recordó de pronto.- Mañana vamos a la cafetería otra vez a ver a Dybbuck.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-sonrió la joven.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.-John suspiró.

Philippa alzó las cejas, intrigada por el misterio, pero no insistió. John desvió el tema de conversación hacia otras cosas menos importantes, y consiguió que Philippa olvidara todo aquello.

Un tiempo después, la joven comenzaba adormilarse. Apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano mayor y musitó de forma apenas audible:

-¿Y mamá y papá?

-Con unos amigos.-respondió John en voz baja, para no desvelarla.- Volverán bastante tarde, creo.

Philippa pareció asentir, y cerró los ojos. Al minuto siguiente estaba dormida. John la estuvo mirando un rato, y finalmente la apartó, se levantó, y con un suspiro resignado la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación. La dejó en la cama, la tapó ligeramente con la sábana, y se fue a su propia habitación, donde tampoco tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse.

Aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada del día siguiente, Layla y Edward Gaunt entraron en la casa, imprimiendo suavidad a su paso para no hacer ruido. Silenciosamente, se aseguraron de que sus hijos estaban en sus camas, y se fueron a dormir.


	3. Las Opciones

Hola!

Veamos… os traigo el tercer capítulo. A ver que os parece.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, el viernes, la tarde pareció demorarse para llegar. Y cuando al fin llegó, Philippa tuvo que ir a ver a su amiga al hospital. John fue solo a la cafetería, y observó que Dybbuck ya estaba allí. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sentó junto a él:<p>

-¿Y tu hermana?-quiso saber el muchacho, burlón.- A ver si adivino: se lo has dicho antes de venir y ella ha huido gritando.

-Ha ido al hospital. Ahora viene.-replicó fríamente John.

Esperaron nerviosamente. John traqueteaba con los dedos en la mesa, y Dybbuck no dejaba de mirar a la puerta. Finalmente, Philippa llegó. Por alguna razón, seguía sin ponerse las gafas, por lo que su mirada les atravesó fácilmente como si supiera lo que estaban tramando. Pero esa sensación se evaporó cuando les sonrió tranquilamente y se sentó. John y Dybbuck se miraron de forma retadora:

-Phil, hay una cosa que tenemos que decirte.-indicó suavemente John.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida por lo directo que estaba siendo su mellizo. Presintió que algo iba mal e hizo una mueca preocupada:

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Bueno, no ha pasado nada...-dijo cuidadosamente Dybbuck.

-Y tampoco hemos hecho nada.-le interrumpió John.

Los dos se miraron de forma amenazante. En un pacto sin palabras, habían decidido que el último que hablara se libraría de contarle a la joven lo que ocurría, recayendo la responsabilidad en el otro.

-¿Entonces?-inquirió Philippa, confundida y molesta por todo aquello.

-El caso es que…-empezó Dybbuck. Finalmente, dudó, y decidió que era John el que realmente debería avergonzarse, y no él, así que dijo de un tirón.- Johnestáenamoradodeti.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Philippa.- No he entendido nada.

-Ha dicho.-respondió John, adelantándose.- Que está enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?-replicó Dybbuck, furioso.- No, espera, lo que he dicho es que John está enamorado de ti.

Furiosos, observaron a Philippa. La joven les estaba mirando con la sorpresa más absoluta pintada en el rostro, que en un instante pasó a rabia:

-¡Pero qué demonios estáis diciendo!-exclamó con los ojos echando chispas. Se levantó de un golpe y les miró con una mueca de asco.- No es una broma graciosa.

-No, espera, Phil.-la retuvo John antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.- No es ninguna broma.

-¿Pretendéis que me trague eso?-inquirió Philippa con demasiada suavidad.- ¡Por favor! John, eres mi hermano. Y Buck… eres Buck.

La joven sacudió la cabeza. _"Y es una pena que sea así"_, se dijo para sí. Si Dybbuck no fuera… Dybbuck; podría salir con él. O aún mejor: si su hermano no fuera su hermano, podría salir con él. Sí, pero nada de eso se podía cambiar. Así que Philippa tendría que aguantarse, y mientras tanto, no permitiría que nadie se riera de ella de esa forma, dañando sin saberlo sus sentimientos.

-John tiene razón.-admitió Dybbuck.- No es ninguna broma.-y añadió orgullosamene.- Y te lo hemos dicho para que elijas. Él o yo.

Philippa vio la seriedad, el dolor y la vergüenza en sus miradas, y en lo más profundo de su interior, supo que era cierto. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. No, no y no. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Lo peor no era que se le estaban declarando dos chicos que le gustaban, pero con los que no podría estar porque uno era su hermano y el otro su amigo. No, que va. Lo peor era que esos dos chicos se le habían declarado por una estúpida apuesta que sólo afectaba a su orgullo. Les miró fingiendo indiferencia:

-Nos vemos mañana en la Colina de la Verdad.-no iba a desmoronarse, no iba a cambiar sus planes, a pesar de todo.- Y esto no ha pasado.-añadió.

Philippa les dio la espalda y se alejó. Los muchachos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos largos minutos, y luego, agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza y la decepción, sin comprender absolutamente nada, marcharon cada uno en una dirección.

John sabía que lo suyo era peor. No sólo porque era su hermano, sino que además, precisamente por eso, tenía que convivir con ella. Arrastrando los pies, llegó a su casa y se aseguró de no cruzarse con Philippa en lo que quedaba de día.


End file.
